Hold Me Closer
by Tiny21Dancer
Summary: Korra Smut Week 2013 runs from 31 March - 6 April. A week of pure sex involving Korra and, in my case, Bolin. Get ready. DAY 5 - Hair.
1. Suds

AN: It's _Korra Smut Week_ over on Tumblr, meaning y'all get seven brand spanking new Borra sex fics from me. Hot and steamy, writing these has ruined any pretense of innocence I have left.

Day 1 - Suds.

* * *

Korra lets out a long, keening moan while she lowers herself to let Bolin fully enter her. His impressive size means an adjustment on her part, but she doesn't mind; having him inside, stretching her to fullness, overflowing, has brought her the best nights of her life - lost in the throes of passion. Once she has Bolin all in, Korra takes a moment to sit against him, foreheads and chests pressed together, breath mingling. There is no feeling quite like this, the closeness and intimacy as she straddles him nearly bringing her to tears.

Bolin's hands swish in the water and come to grip her hips.

This is the first house that they've bought together, after two years of going back and forth between each others' apartments. The movers had hardly set down the last box before Bolin pushed her into the kitchen counter and began this ritual of christening every inch of the house. They've saved the bathtub for last; Korra found it fitting to have sex in her element, although she definitely did not mind their time in the private meditation garden last week, even if it meant she had to scrub dirt off of her body for days.

"Mmm," Korra sighs, twisting her hips once she thinks she's ready to start moving. Bolin's fingers tighten on her hips.

"You ready, Korra?" Bolin whispers huskily in her ear. His enormous body looks distorted in the rippling bathwater. Years of training have been kind to him; he is an earthbender, carved from stone, beautifully toned and fair skinned. He's much taller and bulkier than she is, and she was relieved when they both fit into the tub easily, her knees settled comfortably on either side of him.

Korra pulls her head back a bit and smiles softly. Her eyes hood and she lifts her hips up, quickly slamming back down his length. Water sloshes over the sides of the tub.

"Haah!" she squeaks, and her eyes flutter shut, already nearly getting lost in her element. Bolin takes control with her hips in his large, callused hands, pushing her down and thrusting up from below. More water splashes around as his thrusts get erratic. Their lovemaking has always been messy - even over time, they still haven't stopped breaking things - but neither cares enough to change anything about it.

Korra splays her hands on his broad chest and moves of her own volition again, back arched and head thrown back. She pants and whimpers while she furiously rides him, her wet hair sticking to her neck, eyes closed and brow furrowed. Bolin takes the ripe opportunity to lean forward and suck on her breasts. They are big, which he appreciates immensely; they bounce and quiver tantalizingly in front of him, begging to be touched. But he also likes how soft the flesh is under her rock hard nipples; and he likes to watch the ecstasy on her face from his fervent attentions. Bolin takes one dark peak into his mouth, her sweet flesh overflowing his lips. Korra pushes down on a particularly hard thrust and gasps; he grins and suckles on the nipple a little less tenderly, wrapping his hot tongue around it and brushing with his teeth. A dark flush settles over the swell of Korra's large breasts while he continues to pound harshly into her, deeper and deeper on every stroke. It's difficult to keep sucking and licking while they're bouncing around so much, but he's up to the challenge.

She cries out when his hand dips into the water and fingers give her clit a solid rub. He knows she likes it when he circles, so he twirls the little nub around, hard and fast, never ceasing the joining of their bodies or the bruising assault of his mouth on her breasts. It's too much for her; with a scream that could shatter stone, she comes, violently spasming around him. His name tumbles from her lips, swirling about the thick, steamy air. With a few more hard thrusts, Bolin comes too, muffling his cry into her shoulder.

Korra buries her head against his neck, breathing hard; sweat beads on her face and tears leak out the corners of her eyes. He wraps comforting arms around her while she recovers. After a few minutes, she dares to peek out at the bathroom and finds it flooded with water - the sink is running, the toilet burst, and the tub is nearly empty.

"I'll fix that later," she mumbles, and moves to stand up. Bolin gets an amazing view while she steps out of the tub; her glistening wet body, soaked hair, nipples swollen and purpled. With a growl, he gets out and scoops her up from behind, madly dashing to the bedroom. Korra laughs the whole way.


	2. Motor

**AN:** "Dogging" is apparently slang for sex in public or semi public places. We all know that if Korra were to have a fetish, this would more than likely be it.

Day 02 - Motor.

* * *

"K-Korra!"

"What?"

Bolin jerks the wheel; his car swerves to the side briefly before he manages to right it again. Driving on this incredibly isolated highway should be mindless, but Korra's hand down his pants is making it difficult. He bites his lip and struggles to breathe; flustered, trying not to think about the hard throbbing of his penis, Bolin accidentally presses harder on the gas.

"Korra, _please_."

"Don't pretend you've never thought about this." Her thumb circles the wettened tip of him. The rest of her fingers ghost a trail over his length before coming to grip it hard, stroking in time with the beat of the song on the radio.

He'd be lying if he said he never considered ravishing Korra in the car; hell, he'd be lying if he said he never considered ravishing her just about anyplace imaginable. He discovered early on in their relationship that she had a kink for dogging - sex in public places. While he was more than happy to indulge her, their defiling of Republic City has resulted in a few fines for the times they've been caught and one arrest. Korra gets a rush; he gets a bill. But he loves her just the same.

He looks ahead; empty. Rearview mirrors; desolate. The road runs through simple flatland and he can see around for miles. There is absolutely nothing in sight.

Korra takes her hand from his pants and sticks her thumb in her mouth. She moans, sucking the precum off of the tip. Bolin hardens painfully.

Decision made. He jerks the car to the right and pulls off the road, parking and unfastening his seatbelt. He fumbles with the fly of his pants and once he's free, he wastes no time in grabbing Korra and pulling her onto his lap. Bolin thanks his lucky stars that she chose to wear this little sundress today; he rips off her panties, tosses them into the backseat, and lowers her onto his erection.

Korra whimpers appreciatively while he steadily fills her. He leans forward and kisses her, undoing her braid so that her long brown hair can freely tumble down her back. Korra kisses back, biting his lower lip and licking along the line of his closed mouth. When she begins to bounce on his lap, ready for him, she moans into his mouth. He greedily swallows the beautiful sound.

Bolin breaks away from her lips to whisper kisses across her jaw and neck; Korra rips open his shirt, buttons scattering across the floor of his car. She rubs her hands across the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, never ceasing the hammering of her hips against his. He hits a sensitive spot inside of her and her vision blurs, going white at the corners; she might have screamed, she doesn't know, but Bolin is relentless on that spot.

The vigorous sound of skin on skin reverberates around his car. Korra pants; he wipes away at the sweat beading on her forehead and she gives him a sloppy, wet kiss. With a few more thrusts, she unravels, and cries out his name to the heavens. Bolin holds her closer, desperately pounding, before he too finds his release. His sharp yell dies down, and the two hold each other, recovering.

"Backseat. Backseat," Korra manages to get out in her post-orgasm bliss. She climbs off of her boyfriend and over the center console. If there are only two things she can appreciate about Bolin, they're his borderline OCD neatness and his stamina. The backseat of his car is spotless and he's ready for another round.

Korra tugs her dress off and tosses her bra aside; Bolin shrugs his ruined shirt off of his shoulders. He watches the appreciation in her eyes while his muscles roll, and, okay, he's only flexing for her a little bit. She grabs his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss, and he eases himself back inside of her.

In this position, Bolin has much more freedom to move, pushing into her faster than before. Korra's bare breasts shake with the force he's exerting; he tweaks her pebbled nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyes open and she grins at him.

"Harder," Korra suddenly demands, and he complies, increasing the force of his thrusting. It pushes her back to the door of his car; her hair fans out and her cries only spur him on. Suddenly, he feels her hands on his chest, and she's pushing him onto his back, climbing over to straddle him once more. Korra smirks while she furiously rides him, pleased that he can reach even deeper inside of her like this. She keeps her hands on his chest, falling forward onto them to support her weight. He lets a hand trail down between her legs, intent on rubbing her clit, when suddenly he notices that she's stopped moving and her breasts have stopped swinging.

He looks up. A police officer with a very sour expression is tapping on the window.


	3. Tight

**AN:** I need someone to date me so I can actually figure out how to describe kissing and sex and stuff.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you got us into this mess."

"You're the one that picked this fucking closet!"

"Well maybe if you weren't trying to be the _hero_ all the damn time, I wouldn't have had to!"

Korra puts her hands on Bolin's chest and tries to shove him. His words sting, but she knows they're true; it was not her place to follow the police to the robbery, and it _definitely_ wasn't her place to drag Bolin along while they were having lunch together. Her attempt to push him is futile - whatever random, tiny closet they're in is barely big enough for her to fit in with the massive earthbender. There is a bit of space but her breasts still press lightly against him whenever she breathes, even though he is leaning against the opposite wall.

It really wasn't his fault, she supposes. He was just trying to keep her safe; once the robbers started shooting, he grabbed her and shoved her into this closet without even thinking about himself. He wouldn't be in here if Korra hadn't fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him in. There was no way he could've known how small the closet was, or that it was soundproofed and locked while the alarms went off.

The sirens still blare, although Korra's pretty sure that Lin and her police force have already apprehended the criminals. Bolin's already confirmed that they are trapped in an entirely wooden room - no earth, metal, or water in sight for them to bend.

He sighs in resignation and leans back against the wall. "I guess we're stuck in here until someone notices we're gone."

Korra opens up her palm, tiny flames licking at the tips of her fingers. The light casts an eerie glow on Bolin's face while he silently observes her. Surveying her surroundings, Korra's dismayed to find that it is an entirely empty closet; there is nothing there that she can use to free them.

She's startled when strong hands suddenly engulf her face, cupping at her cheeks; in her surprise, she extinguishes the flames.

"Light your hand back up," Bolin growls, and she breathlessly obeys his command.

The light she brings from the fire illuminates the thin trail of blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth and a bruise that will surely darken to purple before she's able to get to water to heal it. Bolin's face is centimeters from hers while he looks at her injuries. His nostrils flare, eyes flash, but she knows he's trying to keep his temper under control for her.

"It's nothing," she whispers, lost in the green of his eyes and the hot breath puffing onto her lips.

The tension between them hangs thick and heavy in the air. Bolin is her best friend, but Korra's still not entirely sure where she stands with him. Things have been awkward, to say the least, since she broke up with Mako. She knew she had feelings for both brothers, but had chosen the elder; it broke Bolin's heart after he had just poured it out to her. Thankfully, Mako and Korra came to the mutual agreement that they had no chemistry and parted on friendly terms. Bolin didn't take it so well. He's been distant, nursing his feelings for her. Korra doesn't know how to return them.

His thumb swipes away the blood and her breath catches.

"_Korra_," he whispers back brokenly, eyes betraying the concern, pain, and longing in his eyes. "I… you got hurt, Korra, and it's my fault."

"I'm fine, Bo."

"I should've protected you."

Korra closes her eyes and breathes out her nostrils softly. "You can't always protect me."

"You're right," he says, and when she looks back at him his eyes have hardened, his expression firm. "I can't. But I can certainly try."

Bolin takes both of her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. "Please, Korra… if you'll just give me a chance, I _swear_, I will never hurt you, I will love you every day of my life, I will-"

She cuts him off by pressing her lips to his; he's stiff in his surprise, but quickly accepts her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist to tuck her closer into his embrace. It's a sweet, chaste kiss, but Korra feels something grip her heart, a fire burn in her belly.

Bolin breaks it off with a soft wet sound, which colors Korra's cheeks a shade of red. He must be grinning nervously at her in the dark.

"I'm sorry, Bolin. I'm so sorry about everything before - I didn't realize that I loved you until it was too late, and I thought you hated me, and-"

He's the one to cut her short this time with a dizzying kiss. "You really mean it?"

She's dazed. If someone asked her what her name was at that moment, she probably wouldn't have an answer. "Mean what?"

"You love me. Do you love me, Korra?"

"Of course I do."

Bolin wastes no time in reattaching their mouths; he kisses her hard, probing at her lips with his tongue. Korra gladly accepts him, and he plunders her mouth with a passion she didn't know he possessed. The room must heat up ten degrees with their steamy kiss. Bolin sips at her like the nectar of the gods, and she whimpers from the sheer emotion behind their actions. Deciding to take control, Korra pushes him forward so she has him trapped between her body and the wall.

Korra presses against him in all the right places. When his hands start to roam and grab her ass, she squeaks. He smirks at her, dipping down to nibble at her plumping lips again.

His clothes are beginning to get constricting. Bolin wordlessly takes control, near shoving Korra so he can have her pinned against the wall. She moans and tangles her fingers in the short dark hair at the back of his head. The sound sends blood rushing south, and Korra no doubt feels it pressing right up against her.

Bolin has to break it off now; there's no telling what he'll do if they keep going. Korra whimpers in distress and grabs his shirt, trying to pull him back to her mouth again.

"Spirits, Korra, we're not going to do anything you don't want to, I could never live with myself, it's not-"

"I want you. No, I _need_ you, Bolin," she pants, pawing at his clothes.

He stops her hands and looks her straight in the eyes; even in semi darkness, she can feel his burning, unwavering gaze. "You deserve so much more than this, Korra. You deserve so much more than _me_. I have nothing to offer you."

The despair in his voice is plain as day. Korra presses reassuring kisses to his strong jaw, feeling him slide his hands up and down her back. His gentle tenderness makes her heart ache. "I don't care about any of that as long as I have you," she states truthfully. "You're the only one that I want. You're the only one that I'll ever want, Bolin."

He bristles. "Did you just ask me-"

The implication startles her, but she doesn't regret it. Not at all. "I think I did."

"Dammit, Korra!" He laughs. "I had a plan for that, you know. I was gonna carve you a necklace and everything. You ruined it for me!"

"Necklaces are Northern Water Tribe traditions."

"Irrelevant." He leans forward and kisses her again. Smiling into his kiss, Korra lets her hands drop and she plucks at the ties at the waist of his pants. They pool limply at his feet, and she gets to work on his shorts.

"Your turn," he manages to get out in between hot, open mouthed kisses, and near tears her pelt, pants, and lower bindings off in one motion. Korra kicks off her boots and shimmies the rest of the way out of her pants

Bolin's hand drops between them and moves to her dripping center in slow caresses. She shivers in anticipation, already stepping to spread her thighs apart. His thick fingers massage her folds, and she takes shaky breaths; when they spread apart her lips and shallowly dip into her, electricity strikes and spreads out all her limbs. Korra cries out and grips Bolin's shoulders for support.

He fully thrusts one finger, then two, inside of her. His furious pace is almost too much for her; with a good rub at her clit, Korra cries out his name, releasing her juices all over his fingers. Her knees give out, but Bolin is there to catch her. She's shaky while she recovers, whimpering in arousal when he begins to lick his fingers clean, imagining what other kinds of magic he can work with his mouth.

When it's time, Korra reaches into his shorts and grips him. He chokes out a gasp while she explores his size and hardness. She pulls his erection out, and he hoists her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, back pressed firmly into the wall. His erection prods at her entrance, already moist and ready for him.

"I love you," Bolin whispers against her lips, kissing her while he slowly eases himself inside.

The stretching, burning sensation hurts at first, and Korra stops him so she can adjust to the pain. He patiently waits for her, peppering kisses all over her face, whispering to her how beautiful, strong, and perfect she is. Korra cups his jaw in her hand and kisses him deeply to let him know she's ready.

He keeps his face slow and controlled, pumping in and out with a calculated control. She growls in frustration and tries to swivel her hips, but he has a vice grip on them, and in this position, she has no leverage to control the pace - it's all Bolin, and somehow, that turns her on even more.

Korra plunges her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around with his. He responds with a thrust that's harder and deeper than the others, savoring her broken cry of pleasure. He keeps pace, forcefully pounding into her as deep as he can reach. Korra reaches around him and digs at his back, clutching the fabric of his shirt.

"Faster!" she begs, and her moans get louder as he complies. His heavy breath is hot against her, and Korra is glad he's supporting her - otherwise, she's not sure she could stay up.

After a while of his merciless pace, there's a fluttering to her walls; Bolin pushes faster, and Korra's head falls back in bliss. She tightens around him, her face scrunches, and her toes curl into his backside; screaming out his name, Korra comes for the second time, holding him tightly by her legs. Bolin follows shortly after, grunting while he releases his seed deep inside of her.

He lowers her feet to the ground, tightly embracing her. She presses a kiss over his heart, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Bo. I love you so much."

He holds her closer and he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to let her go. "I love you, too, Korra. More than you'll ever know."


	4. Boy Toy

It's no surprise that Korra is the dominant one. She's the Avatar, a fact that's difficult to forget - an ancient being reincarnated thousands of times over millennia, possessing a knowledge and power that he could never even hope to imagine. People around the world look up to her as a political figure in times of trouble. Easily, she is the most important person on earth.

Especially to Bolin.

—

Her dominance crosses over into the bedroom in a rather violent manner. Korra is near insatiable and gives it everything she's got, night after night. Bolin reciprocates, resulting in very loud, aggressive lovemaking that leaves them both sweaty and sore. She is always on top, taking complete control over him, which he really wouldn't mind if she didn't have such a strong presence _out_ of bed, too.

There are times when he just feels like a plaything - a common peasant that the almighty Avatar uses sometimes for her sexual pleasure. He knows this is absurd - Korra curls up in his arms and kisses over his heart and whispers some of the most beautiful things he's ever heard - but it's hard not to feel inferior to her. He's a mere toy. Her boy toy.

And on this particular night, he decides to change that.

He stuns Korra the moment she walks in the door to their small apartment, chattering away about her meeting. She's barely kicked off her boots when Bolin scoops her up and gives her a kiss that sparks a fire in her lower belly that warms her all the way to the ends of her hair. She melts into him, gripping his usually slicked back hair, moaning at the sudden display of dominance. Korra wastes no time in tugging at his shirt; he's having none of it, instead lifting her so she's forced to wrap her legs around his waist while he leads them into the bedroom.

She likes this side of him with a darkness behind his bright eyes; she likes the rough texture of his hands while they roam all over her, and the satisfied look he has on his face while she trembles under his touch.

She could get used to this.

—

Hours later - panting, sweating, aching - Bolin rolls off of Korra and tugs her into the sheltering embrace of his arms. She listens to his racing heart and decides that she really should let him take control once in a while - being in charge all the time gets tiring.


	5. Hair

**AN:** Bolin would just be the best at oral okay

Please let me know if you like what I write! It really makes my day and pushes me to write that much more.

* * *

"AH! Bo, that tickles!"

Bolin glances up from between the unusually giggly Avatar's thighs with a wide grin and mischievous eyes. She's stretched out across his bed, long brown hair fanned out on his pillow like some kind of a halo, face streaked with a pink blush. Her long, slender legs are crossed at the ankle on his back, and he can feel her tense muscles as she shakes with poorly repressed laughter. It's a sight he could get used to, her eyes scrunched up and mirthful, knowing that he's brought her this happiness, if only for so brief their time together.

"It's that damn beard," she manages to get out, still giggling.

Bolin rubs his hand along it with feigned self-consciousness. "I thought you liked it!"

"I do," she answers, sitting up and releasing him so she can cup his jaw with one hand and lazily kiss the other side. He leans appreciatively into her touch, savoring this moment of intimacy and hoping that he can have this every day for the rest of his life. His arms wrap around her to meld her close to his body. "Believe me, your scruff… _I love it_. Just not when it's tickling my thighs!"

"I was barely in there!" he complains with mock hurt in his voice.

"Sorry, there's just no way for it to happen unless you shave."

Bolin's eyes flash and Korra suddenly realizes that she's made a grave mistake. "Challenge accepted."

She shrieks as Bolin lays her onto her back, pushing her knees up so that her legs are spread far apart and her core is completely vulnerable. With a vice grip on her hips for control, Bolin wastes no time in delving right in with a harsh swipe of his tongue that coaxes an animalistic sound out of Korra that she didn't know she could make.

Korra is the sweetest thing Bolin's ever tasted; he groans at her flavor while his tongue shallowly dips into her, swirls around her labia, and dips back in. There's nothing quite like the sensation he gets from bringing Korra pleasure. He loves to watch her face and the arch of her body while he works his magic on her. She responds to his every touch, whimpering under the barest caress or bowing to the sound of his voice.

"B-bo!" Korra breathes, her hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets. Her hips long to buck and rock with the movements of Bolin's tongue, but are forced down by his tight hold. She's trapped, bound to his will, a fact that only brings her more arousal; her upper body thrashes about, detached from coherence.

"You like?" he mutters from below, blowing a stream of cool air against her glistening sex, giving her a moment to recover. The sweaty Avatar, tangled in hair with an arm thrown over her eyes, barely has the capacity to nod. Her diaphragm heaves up and down with her labored breathing. Bolin chuckles at the sight of her completely undone before setting his sights back on his prize.

"Bo, what are you-" her words slice into a scream when Bolin wickedly thrusts a finger into her, kissing and licking at her clitoris. Her body forces her to sit up and she clutches his hair for dear life. Bolin groans quietly while he feasts, suckling away at her nub and sliding another finger into her, knuckle deep. Her exclamations of "Oh, spirits, oh spirits," fade into nothing more than wordless sounds of pleasure that fill the room and make Bolin work that much harder.

Korra tightens around his fingers and pants a little heavier; when she finally unravels, it's with a cry of his name that probably woke up the entire block. She tries not to pull out his hair while orgasm washes over her, and Bolin continues, gently lapping up her juices.

He crawls up her body once he's finished and softly kisses away her tears. Korra clings to him desperately, still lost in her own sensations. Kissing her hair and running a hand down the slope of her hip, Bolin is struck with awe of the beautiful, powerful, perfect girl in his arms. He will never deserve her; but he will take all that he can get, holding her close to him on quiet nights.


End file.
